


Укрощение ворона

by leow



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leow/pseuds/leow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мнению Алисы, Оз слишком близок со своим слугой. У Шерон есть идеальное решение проблемы! У Брейка...  решение еще лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укрощение ворона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Tame a Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786) by [branewurms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branewurms/pseuds/branewurms). 



\- Как-то пустынно стало, вам не кажется?.. - заметил Оз.

\- Почему я должен здесь стоять?! - возмутился Гилберт.

\- Как насчет меня? - хрипло визгнула Эмили. - Я же девушка! Девушка!

\- Ну-ну, Эмили, - утешительно заверил Брейк. - Никто не считает тебя неженственной.

Все они, выгнанные в угол, стояли там в разной степеней раздражённости и уныния, пока Шерон приставала к Алисе, излучая едкую ауру девичьей радиации. Мужчинам вмешиваться запрещено.

Брейк медленно подкрадывался под стенкой в их направлении.

\- Э-м, - начал Оз. - Может, не стоит?..

Ему жестом было велено замолкнуть.

\- Итак, - просияла Шерон. - Тебя не устраивает, что мистер Оз, по-твоему, слишком близок со своим слугой?

Алиса кивнула:

\- Как я и говорила, - она высокомерно фыркнула. - Оз принадлежит мне, и смотреть должен только на меня.

\- Ну, это будет непросто, - Шерон задумчиво накрыла свои губы пальцем. - Хмм. Попробуй взглянуть на это иначе. Мистер Гилберт — слуга мистера Оза, правильно?

\- Правильно - согласилась Алиса, не понимая, к чему та клонит.

\- А мистер Оз — твой слуга, так?

\- Так.

\- Вот! Это решает проблему.

Алиса смотрела непонимающе.

\- Что?

\- Если мистер Гилберт принадлежит мистеру Озу, а мистер Оз принадлежит тебе, следовательно, мистер Гилберт тоже принадлежит тебе. Такой расклад тебя устроит?

Алиса широко открыла рот и ударила кулаком по ладони.

\- Слушай, точно… Но всё равно, будет непросто заставить водорослевую башку делать так, как я скажу.

\- Ах, Алиса, - радостно обнаружил себя Брейк, - Кажется, я могу помочь!

\- Пф… Что бы ты в этом понимаешь, клоун?

\- Брейк, - вмешалась Шерон, её улыбка стала опасно милой. - Разве я не сказала ждать в углу?

\- Ну, - он продолжил обращаться к Алисе, игнорируя госпожу: - Помнишь, как ты сделала того пацана своим слугой? Так почему бы не попробовать то же самое с Гилбертом?

\- Невозможно заключить контракт одновременно с двумя разными людьми, глупый.

\- Нет-нет, - Брейк махнул рукой. – Я про другое. И в любом случае, это не обязательно, раз уж Гилберт уже служит твоему слуге, верно? Всё, что тебе нужно, - на этих словах он наклонился вперед и понизил голос, - символ господства.

\- Подожди минуту, Брейк! - запротестовала Шерон, не понимая его замысла. - О чем ты говоришь?

\- Символ господства? - переспросила Алиса.

\- Да, именно, как с Озом, - подтвердил Брейк и, прикрыв рот ладонью, что-то зашептал девушке на ухо. Её глаза на мгновение расширились, а потом черты лица плавно обрели выражение хитрого ликования. Она скрестила руки и потёрла подбородок, раздумывая над предложением.

\- Не очень-то мне хочется делать этой с глупой водорослью, но… вполне может сработать, - забормотала она. - Видно, даже у тебя изредка появляются хорошие идеи.

\- Брейк? - сахарным голосом позвала Шерон. - Не мог бы ты подойти сюда на минутку? Пожалуйста.

В стороны полетели брызги крови.

Алиса, тем временем, направилась к двум оставшимся мальчикам. Широко выставив ноги, она указала на Гилберта.

\- Эй, ты! Мне нужно кое-что сообщить тебе!

Он ответил ей невыразительным бормотанием.

\- Ты!.. Нет, подожди секунду, - Алиса вернулась к столу, схватила табуретку и установила ее прямо перед Гилбертом. Взобравшись сверху, она обнаружила себя на пол-головы выше мужчины и, решив про себя: «Идеально», снова ткнула в него пальцем.

Гил отшатнулся, дабы избежать потери глаза.

\- Осторожно, тупой кролик!

\- Ты! - резко перебила Алиса. - Ты слуга этого мелкого, - Она повернула руку и теперь указывала на Оза.

\- Ну… и?

\- Тогда у тебя нет выбора! Он — моя собственность, значит и ты тоже мой!

\- Идиотка, страх потеряла?! - зашипел Гилберт, хватаясь за револьвер, но Алиса была быстрее. Она потянулась вперёд, схватила его за волосы и дернула на себя.

\- Я ведь уже сказала, - усмехнулась она. - У тебя нет выбора.

\- Черта с два его нет, тупой к-ммф!…

В этот момент она запечатала его рот своим.

Все, кто находился в комнате, застыли на месте. Гилберт полностью окаменел, его глаза стали такими огромными, что казалось, вот-вот выпадут из головы.

\- А… Алиса? - неуверенно позвал Оз.

\- Ух ты, - послышался с пола голос Брейка. - Она действительно это сделала…

Шерон ничего не сказала и еще раз ударила Брейка вентилятором.

Гилберт запыхтел, задёргал руками. Когда, наконец, Алиса его отпустила, он, спотыкаясь, попятился назад, пока спиной не уперся в стену.

\- Чт-о… - его голос заметно дергался, а лицо побелело как чистый лист.

\- Алиса… – повторил Оз, покрываясь румянцем. - Ты…

\- Для тебя это должно быть честью, водорослевая голова, - довольная собой, Алиса сложила руки на груди. Затем, соскочив с табуретки, она толкнула её обратно к столу и вернулась к поеданию пирожных.

Гилберт медленно сполз на пол.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Оз утешительно погладил друга по голове. - Получить поцелуй от милой девочки не может быть настолько ужасно.

У Гилберта перехватило горло, а цвет поменялся с белого на красный.

\- Плохо, - сказал Брейк, подхрамывая к ним. - Очень плохо. Кажется, она его убедила.


End file.
